Code: Oh shit
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: all the Lyoko warriors, students and teachers of Kadic Academy, and the Lyoko warriors parents are summoned to Kadic Academy gym about halfway through Tip Top Shape in order to...watch a cartoon? Not just any cartoon! Watch a cartoon called Code: Lyoko! AU OOC Self-insert Femslash bashing of Sissi and Herb and probably Nicholas as well. Slash Insanity and rated T


**Watching Code Lyoko**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if halfway through Tip-top shape everyone at Kadic, the Lyoko gangs parents, and the Lyoko gang themselves were transported to the gym of Kadic Academy where a mysterious and probably crazy (AKA ME!) girl makes them watch the Code Lyoko series with her and without them able to use Return to the Past afterwards? AU OOC AxY JxU and OxOC)**

"Huh? What just happened?" Odd Delia Robbia asked looking around in confusion when a bright white light engulfed him and the possessed nurse, Yolande, and seemed to transport them back to Kadic.

"I don't know. I hadn't launched a Return to the Past and even so we wouldn't be here if I had." Odd's friend Jeremy said in confusion as more people appeared in a flash of white light while Aelita appeared as well as Yumi and paled at the sight of the nurse.

"I hate it when X.A.N.A. possesses people we know. It's a pain to fight them off without killing the person." Ulric said appearing as well and noticing the nurse that was clutching her head in what seemed like pain.

"Oh don't worry about that~!" A sing-song and unfamiliar females' voice said from over by the stage, causing everyone to look at her along with the still possessed Yolande who looked confused and wary at the sight of the black haired purple eyed girl on the stage. Faster than anyone could see the girl jumped off the stage, did a flip in mid-air, and landed in front of Yolande who backed up a step in surprise.

"Now now X.A.N.A. Your time is up and you're a boy program so it's not right for you to possess a woman." The mystery girl said with a little 'tsking' noise as she placed a hand on Yolande's chest and smirked as her hand seemed to glow a light golden color. Many backed up in shock and terror while several girls screamed as a black specter came out of Yolande who began to fall only for Odd to catch her just before she hit the floor.

"Bye bye X.A.N.A.! Keep possessing people and I won't invite you to my sleepover! Man what a crazy bitch." The girl said shaking her head in disbelief as she seemed to expel the specter from the area with a mere shove like motion of her glowing hand.

"How ya feeling lady?" The girl said bending over to look at the blond nurse that was rubbing her aching head.

"I've been both better and worse. Thanks for the catch Odd. You're pretty strong…for such a scrawny boy." Yolande said causing the proud grin on Odd's face to drop as he nearly dropped her when he threw his hands up in fed up exclamation.

"I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte!" Odd protested before blinking as he realized he just dropped the nurse who had been quickly caught by the now not breathing mystery girl. The reason she wasn't breathing? Simple, if she opened her mouth right now she'd end up laughing her ass off like Ulric and Yumi were.

"Opps. Sorry bout that Nurse Perraudin." Odd said scratching the back of his head sheepishly while the Nurse merely laughed and stood up.

"It's alright Odd. No harm no foul. Thank you young lady, although I'm afraid I don't recognize you right now." Yolande said smiling while the mystery girl helped her stand up although she was a little wobbly.

"I don't doubt that. I'm not a student. In fact I'm the one who gathered you all here." The mystery girl said with a smirk on her face as everyone stared at her while Yolande seemed to wobbly for a second before leaning on Odd to remain upright.

"Yeah you might want to sit down lady. Possession really screws up your sense of balance for a while afterwards." The mystery girl said taking Yolande off of Odd and leading her to one of the many chairs set up everywhere.

"Right now as for why you're here. You see five of you have a hehe…'little' secret that has been kept a secret for too long as it is. It's high time for everyone else to realize what they've done for you all by saving their lives multiple times." The mystery girl said grinning wickedly and with a small mischievous giggle just before she said 'little'.

"WHAT?!" Odd, Ulric, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy all screamed at the girl at the same time, causing her to cover her ears at the loud shouts directed at her. They realized what she was saying. She was going to blow their secret to what seemed like the whole town!

"Jeez I'm insane not deaf, no need to shout. Well you wouldn't be shouting if I was deaf either but you know what I mean. Cool your jet engines, Warriors." The mystery girl said with a roll of her eyes as she was immediately surrounded by five not pleased at all Lyoko Warriors.

"Oh stop with the intimidation tactic, it won't work on me and if you try to attack me I'll kick all five of your asses before you have the time to say 'oh shit'!" The girl said with a roll of her eyes as she noticed all the glares and scowls she was getting from the warriors. Everybody else had no clue what was going on and what the girl was talking about or why the five looked so upset, although a few of the smarter ones quickly realized that whatever secret the girl was going to expose must be something that involved the five teens.

One minute and a lot of swear words later saw that Odd had somehow gotten tied down to a purple and gold chair while Jeremy and Ulric were literally roped to a green and blue couch with Jeremy on Ulric lap much to both of their embarrassment. Aelita and Yumi were as red as a Krabe since Aelita had been tied down to Yumi's lap and Yumi was tied down to a pink and black couch.

"Why'd you tie Jeremy to Ulric's lap and Aelita to Yumi's?" Yolande asked the now snickering mystery girl in a whisper while Odd was laughing at his friends' faces and Ulric was glaring darkly at the mystery girl.

"I'm playing match maker wanna help?" The mystery girl whispered back causing Yolande to grin wickedly, which caused the nearby Suzanne Hertz to smirk. She knew that grin anywhere and nodded when Yolande looked at her questioningly, she didn't need to be a physic to know that Yolande was about to play matchmaker again and who the targets was this time.

"Hell yes, and so is Suzanne." Yolande said causing the mystery girl to grin as she then made everyone sit down in random spots, although she did make sure the parents were near their children and that siblings or close friends were put near each other. The Lyoko teens were all within arm's reach of each other…if they could move their arms. Somehow the girl had managed to tie up Ulric and Yumi's arms around the waists of the people sitting on their lap.

"There now that everyone is seated any questions from someone not currently trying to kill me with their eyes?" The mystery girl asked shooting a pointed look to the Lyoko gang who were either blushing to the roots of their hair or trying to glare her to death.

"What's your name? I don't think we can say 'Hey you!' all the time and expect you to answer." Yolande asked looking at the girl sitting next to her curiously.

"You actually can and I would answer to it…but you guys can call me Funaho Misaki." The newly dubbed Funaho Misaki said causing everyone to blink, that didn't sound English or French…and it probably wasn't really her name now that they thought about it. A large screen with the words 'CODE: LYOKO' on it popped up on the stage high enough and wide enough that everyone could see it clearly.

"Now then…Let the show BEGIN!"

"Now then. Let the show begin!"


End file.
